The Soldier Within
by Didiodo
Summary: Merlin has a dark past, he was trained by Cenrid from a young age to become the most dangerous killer the world had ever seen. Now he has escaped he just wants a normal life, a servants life. He heads to Camelot but a certain Prince and Princess keep dragging him into danger. To win his future he must confront his past. To save her, he must embrace himself. Merlin/OC. Slight AU.


_**A/N: This is my dark AU of Merlin from Season 1. I will pick and choose different aspects, characters and adventures to compliment my story but I will be making a fair bit of it up. This story is going to focus on Merlin and my OC more than Arthur but in the end, Merlin finds his destiny of supporting/protecting Arthur but without the dragon guiding him. **_

_**There will also be blood and gore than with the Tv series in an attempt to make it seem more realistic. **_

_**Enjoy and remember to Review! **_

Chapter 1

Merlin walked through the streets of Camelot with his horse in toe, carrying all his life possessions; all that remained of his dark past, the part of his life that he was ashamed of but today was the first day of the rest of his life, a new humble beginning.

Merlin wasn't an intimidating sight as he didn't have the natural physique of a soldier, he's average in just about every way but years of tough training had turned his small structure of a body into a fearsome weapon. He was skilled with most weapons and was deadly even without the extraordinary magic he possessed. Under his peasant clothing and a face of a young adult was the heart of a warrior with the skills the back it up.

This was to be his new home, a city that persecuted and killed all those who possessed magic, his kin, but he had nowhere else to go. He was taken at a young age and trained how to fight, how to kill but that was all over now, he had finally escaped taking only a few of his possessions that he had claimed in his years of service. The horses saddle bags where full of spell books, armour, magical trinkets, gold and his favourite sword forged by his own hands.

His previous life of killing may have come with luxuries but he wanted none of that now, he only wanted the basics, to live a humble life away from death and destruction. That was why his mother had sent him to Camelot, it was outside Cenrid's kingdom and the one place the evil king wouldn't look for him. He wished he could have return to Eldor to get to know his mother but that would surely be the first place they would look and if they were found harbouring him, they would all share his fate.

Merlin was young to be making radical life decisions but that was just his physical age. Merlin has been through so much pain and anguish that he isn't like most his age, he doesn't chance after women seeking the pleasures of the night but instead remains solitary, closing his heart to all so he wouldn't be hurt.

Merlin continued on his way up towards the main castle where the King Uther, his son Arthur and his daughter Kahlan live along with the Court Physician, Gias who's promised hospitality for the sake of an old friend, his mother.

The young Warlock passed guards at the portcullis and then followed the path to the main citadel. On the way Merlin noticed a training field off to the side where the royal balcony overlooked and several knights sparred in the watchful eye of Kahlan, the Princesses and Morgana, the King's ward. It was here that he recognised the King's heir, Arthur and group of knights throwing knives at a target that a servant valiantly tried to hold up as they commanded him to run, after a few moments the boy tripped and the target rolled away towards Merlin. Merlin caught it with his foot as it rolled around unable to escape.

"I think he's had enough." Merlin told the knights now watching him; he hated being the centre of attention. Arthur walked over to this person followed by a group of 6 knights who dares to tell him, the king's only son, what to do.

"I think _I'll _decide when he's had enough… that is unless you want to do something about it?" Arthur stood toe to toe with this stranger trying to either intimidate him into submission or make him start something.

Merlin stayed silent for a long minute evaluating Arthur, he was arrogant and clearly looked down on everyone which he didn't like, not one bit.

* * *

The two women of the royal household watched the confrontation from the balcony leaning on the white marble railing; intrigued that someone was changeling Arthur. _It's about time_ the both thought.

"I don't think hitting the Prince would help me get a job here."

"You think you can hit? Hah! Ok, ok, give me your best shot." The Prince taunted opening his body up inviting the attempt.

"I hope he hits him." Morgana told Kahlan causally, although the princesses wasn't sure, _this stranger is no knight and although I may commend him on his bravery_, for some alien reason, she didn't want to see him harmed.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the taunt. "So you can have daddies' men arrest me afterwards?" Arthur laughed, he liked this stranger, and no one had stood up to him in too long.

"You think you can beat me?"

"There is no doubt."

"Swords." Arthur commanded not taking his eyes of the stranger as he promised that he wouldn't be arrested, he would enjoy showing him what a true knight of Camelot can do. "What is your name stranger."

* * *

"I am Merlin, I have come to seek work with the Court Physician, he's a friend of my mothers." Merlin replied calmly only now realising that the last thing he should doing is drawing attention to himself, he'd have to try and hid in plain view. He didn't want people to know he could fight because they always look at you differently and just wanted to be normal for once but this Prince needed a lesson in humility, one Merlin was all too happy to dish out.

The swords where handed to each of them as the now growing crowd created a circle around them. Arthur drew his blade from the scabbard and the ring of steel echoed in the air, Merlin left his untouched on the ground, he would not use inferior craftsmanship when he had no need of a blade to humble the Prince.

Arthur smiled at the confidence in Merlin, he was strange, not drawing his sword yet, _must be some tactic to try and throw me off balance_ he thought but he wouldn't let it. He charged at Merlin and swung his sword at the strangers shoulder, he didn't want to kill the man, just teach him some respect for his betters. Merlin dodged easily steeping inside the blade arc and out of harm.

Arthur was shocked by the move and didn't have time to react as Merlin's leg contacted the back of his legs making him collapse while he was disarmed in a blur of movement. Arthur was falling and now unarmed but that wasn't the worst part, his sword, now wielded by the stranger Merlin was following his descent. Arthur body landed on the ground with a painful 'Thud' and a fraction of a second later the shiny metal of his blade came down towards his head.

Arthur wasn't sure if he would have begged or not, but before he had a chance to decide the blade was thrust in the ground an inch from his left ear. The crowd around gasped, some probably because Arthur just lost to a… to a… stranger but also because those on the wrong side couldn't see that the blade had missed.

Merlin withdrew back and offered a hand to the fallen warrior who took it shakily as Merlin pulled him of the ground. He gave the Prince a look that said _you deserved that_ and then walked of through the stunned crowd back to his horse and continued on towards Gias.

* * *

The women on the balcony was just as shocked as everyone else, Arthur was rarely beaten and even in those rare occasions it was due to an illness or a lack of focus. No knight could claim that they could best Arthur because even if they'd managed it, it was often only a fluke but this man, this strange man that had appeared out of nowhere had just humiliated Arthur in front of his knights and not even broken a sweat over it. When it was done he didn't stay around for the hero worship or the questions which Kahlan liked, showed he was humble unlike her idiot brother.

Kahlan watched him leave staring after him wondering who he was, where did he learn to do that, and why did her heart leap in panic as Arthur attacked him.

"Kahlan!" Morgana complained. "Have you heard nothing I just said?"

"Wha … no." She replied softly, she was too distracted to listen.

"I can't believe Arthur got his arse kicked! we've got years of mockery on him now." Morgana laughed and smiled wickedly and that made Kahlan smile too.

* * *

It didn't take long for Merlin to find Gias, all he had to do was ask a guard for directions and he found himself at the door. He knocked on the door but no answer so he went in to see if anyone was home.

Gias, who was studying a book while standing on a ladder heard the door open and spun around to see who it was. He spun a bit too fast and the ladder toppled over breaking through the railing as he started to fall towards the hard wooden floor.

Merlin was startled that this man had fallen off the ladder and quickly moved the bed under him with his magic making his eyes glow gold, he had wanted to avoid using magic as the gold in his eyes took some time to fade and didn't want anyone to notice it.

Gias landed safely in the bed a little shocked that he was alright. He quickly came to his sense and stood up and inspected the man before him noticing a big pile of bags outside his door. He saw the haunted looked in his eyes and the occasional scar on his face, there was no doubt.

"Merlin?..." Gias asked. He nodded.

"Aye, I am Merlin. I assume my mother told you of me… and my past?" Gias knew what he meant and mentally shivered at the recollection.

"Yes, she explained it all in a letter, although I admit I had my doubts that you could do such things without an enchantment." Merlin smiled back, people always underestimated him, just like that Prince had this day.

"So it's ok for me to stay here?" Merlin asked quietly, he hated having to rely on others but got a good feeling from Gias, his mother trusted him so he would at least try to.

"Of course! Although I thought you were coming Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday."

"Ohh. In that case your rooms just through there, better go get settled in and please hid anything that's illegal and for god's sake be careful about using your magic!" The old man scolded him; Merlin thanked and started moving his heavy bags to his room. Gias was about to start clearing up the mess when he turned to Merlin. "I should thank you Merlin. Sorry I didn't say that before."

Merlin laughed, he rarely received thanks for his magic at his last home, there it was demanded of him. "Keep my secret and that's all the thanks I'll ever require Gias."

Gias vowed to keep his secret and wondered off to continue his work. Merlin moved in the small room that was now to be his home for the foreseeable future, he set about placing his weapons and armour in a closet behind some clothes and all books and trinkets under the floorboards except the one while he simply hide the small chest of gold underneath his bed. The exception had been two rings that he'd found in ruins far to the south and that he wore around his neck at all time, they were meant to have been enchanted by some of the most powerful sorcerers throughout all of time and were easily worth a king's ransom. Their purpose was something he kept very close to heart and told no one.

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin had settled in and had arranged for his horse to be looked after in one of the stables, for a small price. He had taken to Gias in the short amount of time they'd known each other and for once, he felt he could trust him and that took a heavy burden off his shoulders, he no longer had to carry it alone.

Gias had quickly set him to work delivering various potions or remedy's around the castle but that was what led him to see Uther's laws upheld. A crowd was gathered at the base of the steps surrounding a wooden platform while the royalty watched from above.

"This man has been convicted of using sorcery and therefore, by the laws of Camelot has been sentenced to die by execution." Uther's voice carried easily over the crowd, clear and precise, he'd obviously done this many times before as the hatred he felt for Merlin's kin was clear in his tone.

The convicted man was marched forward in chains as he was forced to rest his head on the chopping block. The crowd murmured in fear, anger and excitement.

"I shouldn't have to remind you, loyal citizens of Camelot, that before we chased magic from this land, there was chaos and now we live free, peaceful lives where we all may prosper. To mark the historic occasion of 20 years without magic, I declare there to a celebration!"

The crowd cheered, what was one man's death if it meant the benefits of a celebration for all? The executioner swung his axe and the man's head was detached landing with a soft thud into a woven basket.

A screech, brought everyone's attention to the crowd as an old women stood out.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you! You took my son and soon you shall feel my pain. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a son for a son!"

"Guards!" Barked the King but they were too late, she was already gone in a few muttered words and a gust of wind.

Merlin did not cheer. A man had been murdered for a gift he was born with and people cheered it as if it was a game and they were winning. Merlin hated that he couldn't do anything for the man, if he'd tried they would have both ended up dead. Merlin looked up to glare at the royalty as looked down upon their loyal servants, Uther, Arthur and Morgana were already turning away but he caught the eye of the Princesses and tried to convey all his disgust in that one look. Kahlan looked down avoiding his gaze, he hoped out of guilt and then he too turned away wanting to forget the whole, horrible ordeal.

* * *

Kahlan walked away from the exaction feeling sick, she hated watching them but Father always made sure she was there, at his side. She'd noticed the stranger look and it made her feel even worse, someone special, whoever he was, had come to Camelot clearly for the first time and on his first day seen the brutality of our society. _He must hate us_ she mused and was surprised by how much it bothered her. And then there was the whole business with that mother, she felt sorry for her, or would have except she had publicly announced that she would kill her brother so that urged her to capture the women rather than help her.

The family sat through a meal together, but how anyone could eat after witnessing such a thing was a mystery to her. They made small, polite conversation where her farther had announced that he had invited Lady Helen to sing at their celebration and would arrive upon the morrow.

"So Arthur how was training today?" Morgana asked innocently trying to lead their conversation towards more amusing topics. He glared daggers at her but she returned it as well as she got.

"Yes, how are the knights progressing?" The King asked his son and military commander.

"The knights are fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"And what about yourself dear Brother? Anyone beaten you recently?" Kahlan joined in trying to hold back the tide of laughter she was containing. Arthur switched his glare to his sister. This time their farther caught it.

"Is there something I should know?"

"It's nothing, I just got beaten in a sparring contest and their having fun mocking me about it." Uther smiled.

"Who beat you then? Sir Leon?"

"No…"

"Than who?"

"Yeah, Arthur who beat you?" Kahlan mocked.

"Merlin." Arthur saw the confusion on his father's face and tried to clarify. "He's new to Camelot and looking for work, apparently he knows Gias."

"So a servant beat you?" Urther tried to understand how. "With what weapon?"

"Sword." Arthur answered sadly, sword was his forte and Uther knew it.

"I don't remember him using a sword, do you Kat?" Morgana asked raising a hand to her chin as if trying to remember.

"No, I definitely remember Arthur having the sword and Merlin unarmed, of course that all changed when Merlin disarmed our brave Prince and had him on his backside."

Urther looked at his family in utter shock, Arthur was one of their best swordsmen and he got beaten by a servant!

"It wasn't a real fight Father, he tripped me. In a fair fight he'd stand no chance." Arthur tried to assure his father, he couldn't have him doubting his abilities not with the war with Cenrid. His father nodded in understanding and hoped it was true.

* * *

The next day, Merlin was walking through the market of lower Camelot in search of some essentials he had failed to bring with him, Gias also wanted him to buy some new clothes as he had managed to get Merlin a job serving wine at the feast where lady Helen would perform tonight. He had a small pouch of gold coins strapped to his waist and fished one out to buy a full set of tools from a blacksmiths hammer all the way to carpenters chisel; he was the sort of person who liked to be prepared for anything.

As he was paying and about to head back, Arthur and his usual occupant of guards walked through the market, but he stopped when he saw Merlin and walked up to him.

"Merlin, I was hoping I'd run into you. You know yesterday when I said we should fight, I meant a proper fight with honour but of course you're not a knight so you wouldn't know anything about that. I was wondering though where you learnt to fight like a coward." Arthur spoke in a slightly elevated voice so those around could hear, and even as he spoke people began to gather round seeing a possible fight about to start.

"If you want a rematch, _Sire_, all you have to do is ask but is it really worth the risk. I mean what if I beat you, you'd be humiliated in from of all these people." Merlin indicated to the growing crowd. "But even if I lose, how would it look, the great and powerful Prince picking on a poor defenceless servant. It wouldn't do your reputation any good now would it?"

Merlin gave a quick look up at the Prince and saw him hesitate and smiled.

"That's what I thought." Merlin told Arthur so only he could hear and then walked off through the now disappointed crowd and back to Gias.

* * *

Merlin walked around the tables of the Lords and Ladies of Camelot serving them wine or plates overflowing with succulent food that made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He walked past Lady Helen offering her some water to clear her throat with as Uther asked her to sing.

She rose gracefully, and walked to the centre of the room where she began to sing a song like no other Merlin had heard. It went on and on, and Merlin could feel his eyes start to shut, as he realised what was happening he quickly clamped his hands over his ears to block out the song like spell.

All around people nodded off to sleep as cobwebs grew around them, trapping them from escape. They were vulnerable, all of them, he knew it wasn't Lady Helen singing but someone with powerful magic, he'd only seen this type of magic a few times before.

Lady Helen strode with a purpose towards the end table where the royalty sat, he knew what he had to do but hesitated for a second as he remembered the Princes arrogance in the Market, the Kings execution and Merlin almost let her have her way with them but then his eyes settled on Kahlan and realised she was innocent and needed to be protected.

His eyes glowed gold as he broke the chain holding the chanderlier and it came smashing down on top of the witch. As her torso stuck out from one end, Merlin could see her turn into the old women from the execution. She wailed in pain but her eyes never left the children of Uther, she wanted them dead in revenge for her son's death even at the cost of her own.

Merlin saw her eyes flick towards the table cutlery and he knew what she was going to do, he ran as fast as he could seeing how the people starting regain consciousness.

The witches eyes flashed silver and two knives where sent hurtling towards the helpless royal children. Merlin ran into Arthurs heavy wooden chair and knocked it to the ground and kept on running, and then jumped over the King's lap as he herd the thud of the first knife embedding itself in the wall right where Arthur was but a moment before. He grabbed Kahlan and tried to pull her to the ground but, he was too slow. The knife was there, heading straight for her heart. Merlin, did the only thing he could think of and rolled his body in front of hers.

Merlin felt a sharp pain in his left lower back as the blade pierced his skin. He gritted his teeth but didn't completely silence the cry of pain that escaped his lips. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it hurt like hell and Merlin had hoped his days of being cut and almost killed were behind him, but it appears you can never truly escape your past.

By this time, people were becoming aware and started to realise what happened, well at least the version without Merlin using magic. Arthur groaned and complained as he got from the cold hard stone floor. Kahlan looked up at her saviour and saw Merlin, the strange boy that had beaten her brother in a sparring match and now had saved her life.

Their bodies were close and she could feel something wet dripping on to her dress but didn't care. She was mesmerised by his eyes, they were bright green with a hint of gold around the centre. Merlin awkwardly moved off the Princesses and stumbled away to the corridor heading for Gias chambers, only then did Kahlan see the knife still preluding from his back with blood dripping out.

"What the devil just happened." The King demanded. He looked down and saw the body of the witch women in Lady Helens clothes and connected the dots, he saw the knife stuck an inch into the stone of the back wall and both his children's chairs knocked over. He pondered who had saved them but no one was coming forth, and then the King noticed the doted blood trail leading away and figured that must be the saviour, some knight that got injured perhaps.

"Gias" He King called and the old man followed him with both his children bringing up the rear. Arthur was also curious about who had saved him as his honour dictated he owed them a debt while Kahlan just wanted to find Melrin and get him some medical help before he bled out.

The trail led them to Gias's chamber and when the entered, Merlin with his top half naked was trying to reach around and pull the knife out but was having no such luck.

"Merlin!" Gias exclaimed as he saw the boy he had quickly grown to care about bleed all over the floor. Gias and Kahaln quickly rushed to his aid just as his legs gave out while Arthur, who was still shocked that this nobody who he had taunted and mocked just hours ago had saved his life and that of his sister. The King was more confused as he didn't recognise the boy as a knight or anyone of importance.

"My lady could you please pull the knife out." Gias asked as he rushed to his shelves and picked out some herbs to seal the wound with. Kahlan grabbed hold of the knife in one hand and Merlin's shoulder in the other and pulled. The blade was stubborn at first but then came out with ease, she took a step back and watched as Gais checked the wound and announced that there was no serious damage, no organs cut.

She looked at Merlin for the first time and saw his naked torso, that was ripped with lean muscle but what really got her attention was the scar lines, there were so many that they seemed to cover his body with some even going form the back to the front. She tried to think how he could have got so many wounds but could come up with an answer. Her hand slowly extended out, finger tingling to touch his marred skin when her Father made a noise and it snapped her out of it and returned her hand to her side.

Gias wasted no time cleaning the wound before rubbing some herbs on it to stop any infections and then with a small iron rod that had been heated in the fire, quickly burnt the outside of the wound to stop the bleeding. He then, with the help of Arthur, moved Merlin onto the bed so he could rest more peacefully with the help of a sleeping draught he'd given him.

"Who is this boy?" Uther asked Gias.

"He is called Merlin, my Lord, he came to Camelot just two days past looking for work."

"Merlin?" The King looked to Arthur who was watching the boy with a strange expression, one of admiration and wonder. "The same boy that beat you in the field yesterday?"

"Ummm… Yes father." The Prince asked slightly hesitantly.

"Well if he's a good fighter, with this act of heroism I don't see why he can't join the army." The King said trying to give this boy a suitable reward.

"If I may say so Sire, I don't think Merlin would want that." Gias carfully told the King trying to firm but still respectful.

"What are you talking about Gias."

"Merlin's up bring was very… how shall I say this, unconventional and came to Camelot to get away from fighting, he told me he's only looking to be a servant.

"Hmmm… very well. For his service to the crown, he shall be rewarded a position in the Royal Household, he will be my children's personal man slave, to see to there every desire and need." The King announced before leaving the physicians chambers not leaving any further room for argument.

"Make sure he knows I am grateful Gias." Arthur said before he too left after his Father to try and return to the celebrations. Kahlan hang around not wanting to go with even more questions than before.

"What happen to him Gias." She asked softly. The old man smiled kindly at her.

"It's not pretty I can tell you, but beyond that, it his story to tell. He's trying to forget his past so don't expect him to bring it up lightly. What was done to him was a grave injustice, I'm just glad that it's all over now." She thanked him and then kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Thank you." She said quietly and too left leaving Gias alone to care for his injured charge.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since that day, despite his injury, Arthur had Merlin doing a long list of chores such as polishing his armour, mucking out the stables and keeping his chambers tidy which was a bigger challenge than it sounded. Kahlan had been kinder in giving him duties, her hand maidens took care of chambers as it was seen inappropriate for a man to assist a lady with the more personal jobs, so that left Merlin her errand boy running to and through getting her whatever she needed or wanted.

After Merlin had spent 6 solid hours of doing chores for the royal children, Kahlan had dismissed him and apologised yet again about how unsympathetic he was being, especially since Merlin had saved his life.

An hour had passed since then and the full moon was out bathing the palace grounds in moonlight, the Princess was preparing to go to sleep when she went to her window with the indent on closing it but instead paused and watched as she saw Merlin in the grounds below.

Merlin wielded a large blade that was jagged on one side and had a hooked end on the other, the sword glinted strangely in the moonlight as the blade seemed light green. It was like no weapon she had ever seen before.

Merlin wore no shirt exposing his sealed wound and his scarred torso to the world as he swung his sword with a speed and grace that were both surprising and alluring. Kahlan watched him for several minutes dance and weave his way around the training ground as if he was fighting off a horde of men that kept coming and for every one he stuck down, another filled it's place but he never slowed or wavered, Merlin kept going and going until quite suddenly he stops.

Kahlan scanned around trying to see why he had stopped, had someone spotted him or had he seen her spying on him but he sheathed his sword and picked up a bow with perfectly white limbs and quickly emptied a quiver of arrows into the various dummies in quick succession, he never missed and as far as she could see from this distance, didn't need prolonged looks to aim either. He was as impressive marksmen and sword master which only impressed her further.

Merlin gathered a handful of arrows in a hand, nocked one and drew the bow back to full draw faces the sky before releasing. As soon as his fingers loosed it, his hand were working again and repeating the processes. Kahlan watched awed and slightly concerned as the arrows may be fired up, but everyone knows they come back down again, and it looked like it might land on him. He fired a total of 8 shots before slowly laying his bow on the ground and knelling with his head bowed as if in prayer.

Kahlan wanted to shout at him but doubted he could hear her, if he didn't move he could be killed and that bothered her, more than she would have liked but it did. She could see the shapes of the arrows descend and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. Kahlan wanted to look away but she couldn't, these could be Merlin's last moment.

The arrows landed in a perfect a circle around Merlin, who didn't flinch as they embedded into the ground around him. Kahlan let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, he was fine, it was just some elaborate ritual training exercise.

_**A/N:**_

This is sort of an experimental fiction that I liked the idea of, if its popular I'll be happy to continue it.


End file.
